Carmex
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Nick discovers the joy of Carmex lip balm. Nacy with hints of Joella. Additional Alternate opening now included.
1. Chapter 1

So the other night after reading many many JONAS ff's. (Kacy and Nacy of course!) I tried to get to sleep, but couldn't my lips were ridiculously dry- so I hunted down my carmex jar and applied liberally. For those of you who are unaware of the tingly cool refreshing feeling carmex gives your lips- go buy some right now. Seriously.

Honestly I didn't expect to jump into the JONAS fandom this quickly- but this fic wanted to be written.

**Disclaimer: Hey what do you know? I don't own JONAS! Thanks for rubbing it in. **

* * *

Her finger traced over her lips methodically. She did this without thinking- without the aid of her reflection. Most of the girls at Horace Mantis were the lip-gloss and stick kind of girls. Macy Misa found that the original carmex from a jar was the best for her- lip gloss just made her hair stick to her mouth- which was not something you wanted to worry about while playing volleyball or any sport- lip stick always came off and required a mirror to even put on- at least for Macy, Stella was an expert at putting on her makeup without a mirror- even mascara. Macy always ended up stabbing her eye if she ever tried to mimic her. Best leave blind make-up application to professionals.

That was the wonderful thing about carmex- it was clear- no need to worry about coloring outside the lines. The original was the best- no need to make things all fancy and use the cherry or strawberry flavored ones! Macy stuck to it.

---

Nick watched Macy spread the balm over her lips- entranced. At some point he started seeing her a little differently- shamefully he pinpointed the moment to the first time he went to one of her swim meets. Her grace, agility and speed astounded him. This couldn't be the girl who repeatedly injured him and his brothers! This girl was amazing!

She won for every category she competed in- and burst into a large smile when declared the winner- shaking the other competitor's hands, with words of congratulations and encouragement to each of them. Stella dragged the boys over to her to congratulate her- Macy's smile seemed to brighten even more at the sight of her best friend and the band that she loved. Nick couldn't help himself and gave her a hug in congratulations, despite her dampness. He was reminded that despite her recent display of athletic prowess, there still was some work to do- she passed out. Stella swatted his arm- censuring him not to surprise her like that.

He proposed to his brothers that they needed a plan to get Macy used to them. Let her get to know them as the Lucas brothers and not her idealized view of JONAS. Joe and Kevin didn't ask Nick too many questions about this sudden urge, they knew he would not be the only one to benefit from it.

Operation Mild Macy Misa was a simple plan- be around her more (with concealed protective gear of course.) they started showing up at her various sporting activities- each time wowed by what a supreme athlete she was. She wasn't as affected by JONAS when there was a sport- especially when she was participating. At game time she had an unmatched focus. Stella started bringing her over to the Firehouse more often and when there were big televised sporting events Macy was invited to watch them on the big screen with the boys. Focusing on the game she was able to forget where she was and who the people were around her, screaming at the screen, to the amusement of all there.

Slowly the Lucas boys transitioned to hanging with Macy without the sports. She would eat with them at lunch, sometimes the Lucas's and the Misa's (and Stella) would have dinners together, the families interacting playing board games. Many a Wednesday afternoon was spent at Macy's house watching various assortments of movies. Kevin Nick and Joe began to understand why Stella and Macy were best friends. Macy was fun to be around- she always maintained a positive attitude. She made monopoly fun for Joe and Kevin and competitive enough for Nick.

There were less accidents and injuries, occasionally she would still hyperventilate- but those moments where deteriorating in length and frequency.

The plan was entering the final part- slowly they started to introduce band practice, and general music jams into the mix. They had avoided music up to this point- feeling that it was too JONAS. Macy didn't freak out- though her eyes glazed over when Joe mentioned that it was for the new JONAS album.

Later that week Stella told the boys that Macy's room had a major change since the last time she saw it. JONAS was no longer plastered all over the walls. She also mentioned that they should check out her JONAS website. Kevin immediately entered the address- it hadn't been updated in last few months. There was also an announcement- Macy was handing over her webmaster position to another JONAS head. Nick punched the air- Kevin and Joe high fived.

Their plan was coming to an end- Macy was more used to them than ever. She hadn't referred to any of them as "Kevin, Joe or Nick of JONAS" in months and she remained conscious if any of them touched her unexpectedly. The real test would be when she came to join them backstage at a concert. Before the craziness of the plan- Stella had asked them if she could bring Macy along to one of their concerts- naturally it ended with Kevin holding an icepack to his knee and Nick holding one to his forehead- and Macy passed out on a couch.

This time however, there were no injuries- and Macy was alert the entire time. She even teased them before they made their entrance onstage. (Stella didn't mention to them that Macy did have a bit of a freak out after they got onstage- lasting for a minute or two. Stella had a feeling that it had more to do with the screaming fans than JONAS.)

Operation Mild Macy Misa was complete. Nick finally felt ready to ask Macy out on a date.

Over the next two weeks Nick Lucas discovered that he was a wuss.

Before Operation triple M- Macy was just another fan- well not _just_ a fan- she was their number one super fan, running the second most visited JONAS website, her obsession bordering on creepy.

Now she was _Macy_**-** a good friend, fantastic monopoly player, competitive, funny, passionate, intelligent, determined, a beautiful untouchable athlete- **Macy**.

He understood why Joe and Stella were so…Joe and Stella. They didn't want to ruin their friendship and working relationship. He maintained that he and Macy were different…really.

The event that finally made Nick jump into action was not when Stella confronted him and asked him when he was going to get around to asking Macy out. It was not when Joe shot him a pointed look after a pointed question. It wasn't when his Dad asked him if there was a new girl- or when Frankie told him that if Nick didn't ask Macy out that he would, and then he'd have competition; and it was not when for the umpteenth time Stella smacked him and told him to just do it. It almost happened after Kevin compared him to Joe.

It was Macy, putting on carmex.

Nick was standing by her locker- they were making plans for another game of monopoly, (he was going to beat her this time!) she was nodding her head as she searched her bag- pulling out a small yellow and white tub. She unscrewed the lid and swirled her finger over the contents. She told him that she would be able to come after her badminton team meeting- and proceeded to trace her lips with her balm covered finger. Nick followed the trail of her finger with rapt attention.

"Yeah well Joe Kevin and Stella are going to be… somewhere else that night, so it will be just us- take out sound good?" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could process what exactly he was doing.

Macy's eyes were questioning- but her mouth answered in the affirmative.

Nick smiled and turned stiffly to find his brothers and Stella before Macy did.

That week Nick put everything into place- making sure his parents would be out (surprising them with a certificate to their favorite restaurant, and tickets to his mom's favorite musical in New York, meaning that they would be away for the weekend.) and making sure that Kevin, Joe and Stella took Frankie with them wherever they went that night (Stella's for pizza (good pizza) and movies). He told Macy that he would pick her up at her place- so they could get some food together. She nodded- questions still lurking in her eyes.

Today was the day- or rather this afternoon was the afternoon. He attempted to concentrate in his classes- not happening. Stella peppered him with questions about what he was planning and what he was going to wear- tempered with threats of bodily harm and hideous itchy outfits should he break her best friends heart. Nick deflected all her questions and assured her that he was not just messing with the brunette.

He arrived at her house and collected himself before he approached her door.

Macy answered the door- "Hey Nick! Just give me a second- I have to find my carmex." She whipped around- sending the fragrance of her shampoo his way. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. She hurriedly looked through her backpack and pulled a small jar from the bottom of the bag with a sound of exclamation.

Nick was pretty sure that a meteor hurling towards the earth couldn't move him at this movement. Smacking her lips Macy turned towards him- his eyes still trained on her mouth.

"Nick?" her voice was timid

He met her eyes and gulped. "Macy- I want to try something"

He tasted carmex for the first time.

They walked arm in arm to the car- both smiling from ear to ear.

"My lips feel extra tingly." Nick said with a goofy look on his face.

She smiled and whispered "Carmex" against his lips.

* * *

Reviews are so very very appreciated. :]


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect to take Carmex any farther- but these little vignettes started popping into my head- and I decided to write more.

**Thanks for the reviews- you guys are awesome. A special shout out to suburbs, xovickixo & secretfunnelcake - your fics make me laugh and 'aww' deep into the night!**

Be warned, this is so fluffy- it's basically cotton candy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Carmex, JONAS, or really anything- yay for being a poor college student!

* * *

Macy discovered that Nick didn't like kissing her when she wore lipstick or lip gloss (not that she could blame him- she wasn't a fan of them either). He complained about the residue it left. Macy occasionally worried that he only liked her for her carmex. His smile always told her otherwise.

* * *

It's their first anniversary- Kevin and Joe are flabbergasted that Nick has been in a relationship that lasted this long. Nick grins when he hands her a box of chocolates. She beams at him and kisses his cheek. Macy opens the box and stops; abruptly her laughter fills the hall. He had replaced the chocolates with jars of carmex- all original flavor (he knows for himself that it's her favorite). Her laugh is not repressed, it's loud involves movement and is unladylike. He loves her for it.

Later she scrutinizes him suspiciously. "I think this" she lifts the box "is more of a present for you than me" He laughs and pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Joe and Kevin both flinched as the door burst open, Nick surged into the room frantically searching- and seizing his backpack. He rummaged around looking for his fix- he found the small yellow and white jar. His face showed relief- unscrewing the top he moved his finger over the contents and traced it over his lips. His eyes closed, a smile tugging on his mouth- he sighed.

"Missing Miss Macy Misa eh Nick?" Nick turned to a smirking Joe. Kevin was empathetic at least. Shrugging at his second youngest brother as his fingers picked at the electric guitar in his hands

Nick sighed and nodded. He really missed her. It was only in extreme cases that he put carmex on. He preferred the way Macy put it on him- or rather the way he got her to put it on him. He had a feeling she liked it too- especially since she always put on double the amount she used to. He really should do a commercial for the stuff- let the world know that he found his adorable Macy because of it. Well that wasn't necessarily true- but it sounded better that way.

He hated that she couldn't come with them on tour. She was meeting them at a couple different cities- but he wished she could be with him all the time.

He tried asking Stella to ask Macy if she would accompany her on the tour for extra help with the JONAS wardrobe. Macy saw right through it, it wasn't one of Nick most thought through plans (Macy didn't even sew).

She maintained that if she wanted to get a head start in her career she needed to stay home. Plus a little distance never hurt anyone- he fervently disagreed. She smiled- an action that seemed strange to him at this moment.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Nick tilted his head forward and raised an eyebrow. Macy grinned,

"You really like me don't you?"

Nick cocked his head to the side- a smile forming "I thought that was previously established?"

"Yes- but you really like me" her voice teasing.

Nick scoffed- "I just need you around for my carmex."

"In that case, I'll send some with you"

Nick tried to pout (it just did not look good on his face) "I like it when you put it on me." He whined.

"You mean like this?" she asked as she leaned into him. She knew she was winning this.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Well I'm sure you can find some girl that would be willing to apply it to you that way." she pulled away from him.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Mace- please come with me?" He pleaded holding her hand firmly

"Admit you really like me."

"Macy Misa I really really like you."

"Good- but I still can't go."

"What? You just said you wou-"

"I never said that- I just asked you to admit you like me." She smirked in victory

"I think it was more of a demand than request" His voice annoyed, eyes accusing.

Macy eyed him. "Does that mean you want to take it back?"

His eyes softened "No, never."

She pressed her forehead to his- "Then I think we'll make it."

And he knew she was right- but 67 hours into the tour he wasn't sure he would last 2 more months without Macy. They talked on the phone, video chatted as often as possible, and even played on line monopoly - but it was nothing like having her with him. He was surprised at himself- when did he become such a sap? 6 months ago he would've laughed at his current behavior- he may have even slapped himself.

Before Macy going on tour was not a bad experience. He looked forward to most of it, even when he had a girlfriend/love interest. Those girlfriends/love interests were never Macy Misa. He felt jealous and annoyed at Joe. Joe was lucky Stella accompanied them on the tour- even when she didn't necessarily have to come. Sure Stella was their stylist, but she wasn't needed for the entire tour. They had other people that could fix clothes, she planned backup outfits, they could even go to a local tailor if need be; but Stella still came- and everyone knew the reason why.

Love was wasted on those two.

Nick glared at Joe, and chucked a shoe at him hitting him in the chest. Joe frustrated at his extremely moody brother, threw the shoe back at him.

"Just call her!" Joe barked at him, mumbling other various phrases under his breath about Nick's temperamental state.

Why fight it? He fingers groped for his phone and he dialed the number without much thought.

"I really miss you too Nick" Her voice wistful as she answered the phone.

Nick grinned relieved at the sound and contents of her voice "Good"

* * *

He's sick of it, cannot stand it anymore, Joe and Stella were acting ridiculously adorable- but still tiptoeing around the obvious. Was he really like that with Macy at one time? No wonder everyone was pushing him.

He stalks up to Joe, clamps a hand on his shoulder- looks him square in the eye and says "Just do it already! You're wasting valuable time." and walks away.

He tells Kevin that he's going home- and he will fly to Las Vegas (for their next concert) from Jersey. Kevin claps him on the arm and grins in a way that only he can. "Go to her bro!" Nick truly appreciates Kevin's Kevinness at this moment.

4 hours later Nick is on her doorstep, a gift bag of carmex in his hands. He didn't tell her he was coming. At the time it seemed romantic to just show up on her doorstep ring the bell and sweep her into his arms when she answered. That's how all the movies they had watched together went. He needed to stop watching them so much, or at least stop taking them so seriously. It was screwing his take on real life, because here he was standing on her doorstep ringing the bell to her dark house for the third time.

He kicked at the cement- annoyed at his head; he should have factored this in. He sighs and turns to go home. She's standing there- There's the movie bit he wanted! Her eyes probing his body, unsure if he truly existed, his eyes are smiling- lips following soon after. Her hand reaches towards him- as if to check that he was physically there. He lunges towards her and encircles her in a tight hug.

"You are here" Macy whispers into his chest after a time.

Nick kisses the top of her head and everything in the world was right again.

When he rejoins his brothers- Joe and Stella are holding hands whispering sweet nothings to each other. Kevin winks at Nick with painfully obvious thumbs up, Nick can't help but grin.

* * *

Macy was unable to meet them as they came home, she couldn't get out of work that day. Nick sighed and tossed his duffel onto his bed without looking- walking towards the bathroom- he heard a foreign crinkle as his duffel hit the bed. He turned and saw a corner of white paper sticking out of from under the bag. He moved it to reveal a note from Macy written on white butcher paper.

"Sorry I couldn't be here right now- but I'll see you after work! Here's a little something to tide you over. –Macy"

There was a carmex jar taped next to her name, There were clear kiss marks all over the paper, presumably carmex. The corners of his mouth turned upward. He sure loved that girl.

10 minutes later he was running on the soccer field his goal in sight. She couldn't see him- and she yelped a little when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Next thing he knew an elbow hit his stomach with great force "ophf!" he stumbled to the ground. I really should've known better… He thought as he clutched his torso.

"Nick! Nick? Nick! What are you doing here? Oh I'm so sorry!" Macy's voice was frantic. He coughed- unable to form words due to a lack of air. The kids she coached were forming a close crowd around them- whispering to each other. Macy snapped into action "Back up and get me some ice!"

"Nick I am so sorry! You took me by surprise!" Nick smiled weakly at this, oxygen making its way back to his lungs- his solar plexus throbbing.

The ice arrived, and she gently pressed it to his stomach- He marveled at her ability to be gentle, and was reminded of how brutal she could be at the same time. He propped himself up on his elbows- bring his face closer to hers so the small crowd around them couldn't hear.

"I bet if you kiss it- It'll feel better."He said in a low voice.

Her eyes widened "Nick! There are children present!" she harshly whispered

"I'll settle for one on the mouth." She shot him a challenging look, and pressed the ice to his stomach harder. He groaned.

"Will he be ok?" a small child asked. Nick was grateful that they didn't recognize him.

"He'll be fine." Macy answered with confidence.

Nick frowned, "Some homecoming."

"You could have waited- or at least called my name before you tackled me from behind."

"I tackled you?"

She ignored his exclamation "Hey get back to your drills guys- I will not tolerate lazy footwork!" the children groaned and ran back to their places.

Her eyes met his again a smile gracing her face. "I was just anxious to see you after I found what you left for me." He apologized

His hand lifted to her face and traced her jaw. Macy was very aware of the children watching them.

"Wait! I don't have carmex on." She protested.

"I really don't care"

"But, the ki-"

There were a couple giggles and sounds of disgust from their young audience, but Nick didn't mind.

"See? I feel better already!"

Nick had carried a carmex jar with him ever since he discovered the true joys of the lip balm. This new jar he carried was particularly special- holding much more than just carmex. He had been carrying it around for weeks- just waiting for the moment.

This was it. This was the moment he was waiting for. He faced her and offered the carmex jar. Macy's eyes were curious- but she smiled and took the jar, the weight of it felt strange, and there was a clinking sound coming from inside it. Nick just grinned wider when she gave him a questioning look. She removed the top and gasped. She opened her mouth to speak- but her voice was nowhere to be found. Nick took the ring from the small jar, he gently held her hands. Her eyes shot up to his, moisture gathering.

"Macy Misa" He started formally, "Beautiful, adorable Macy, would you ever consider letting me be your husband?"

She laughed at his wording. Nick looked concerned, Macy nodded and drew him close to her; finding her voice "Only if I get to be your wife" she whispered mocking him.

His smile overwhelmed her; it was unlike any smile she had ever seen- and she knew it was hers.

* * *

The years passed by- they had their first child. She was perfect (once she was washed) she had Nick eyes and Macy's full head of hair, Nick wanted to name her Carmex- Macy settled for Carmen.

Their daughter would never forgive Macy for letting Nick name her after a lip balm- even if it did play such a central role in their relationship.

-end-


	3. Alternate Version

**I was looking around through my files and found this alternate version I had written- so I shined it up a bit and decided to put it up! **

**It's a little cliche- which is why I went with the original version- but this has it's amusing moments. At least it amuses me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either JONAS or carmex. **

* * *

Nick really should've learnt by now (wasn't he supposed to be the smart Lucas?) Never ever sneak up on the president of the local JONAS fan club while she held sporting equipment. Technically he didn't sneak up on her- as much as he didn't make his presence known to her from several yards away. No he had to wait till he was just in range to say "Hi Macy"

Cue whack to the chest and subsequent falling to the hard tiled floor.

Good times.

"Oh Nick! I am so so sorry!" Macy knelt at his side.

Nick coughed- he was having difficulty breathing. While Macy spouted out her continued apologies Nick thought of the definition of an idiot- one who expects different results from the same scenario… or something along those lines, oxygen hadn't quite made it back to his brain.

Macy grumbled loudly in irritation hands tightening into fists at her sides "I am just going to quit sports so I don't hurt you guys anymore!"

Nick shook his head, still coughing. Personally he thought she would have to move to a different school if she didn't want to injure him and his brothers. Nick tried to move- pain shooting through his head and body. Hmmm… maybe out of state would be safest. His head throbbed and he brought his hand up to cradle the rising bump.

Macy bit her lip and reached into her bag pulling out a mostly frozen water bottle. She leaned over her and motioned for him to lift his head. "You need ice on that"

It was almost too much like a movie- somehow during the confusion Macy's lips landed on his. Both were in shock, Macy so much so that apparently she couldn't move. Nick pulled away, and she still didn't move her eyes had glazed over.

"Macy?" Not even a blink.

"Macy?" Still nothing.

"Mace?" Her body snapped into awareness. Nick blinked and she was gone- leaving him alone, on the floor in an empty hallway. Nick groaned and laid his head on the water bottle that caused the entire mess. The ice cooled his throbbing head, bringing relief and even reached his lips?

His eyebrows gathered in uncertainty- an action typically reserved for the antics of his brothers. There was a strange tingling cool feeling on his lips- like nothing he had ever experience before. It felt strange but overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Macy. Macy's lips.

His eyes closed in confusion

"Nick?"

A familiar voice- very familiar voice, Nick's eyes opened.

"What're you doing on the floor?" Joe's face was a blend of amusement and confusion, Stella stood next to him- her mouth opening, Nick had a feeling she would say something about ruining her clothes.

"Get up! You are ruining my clothes!"

He sighs and takes Joe's hand- grimacing at his injuries.

"A little dirt never hurt anything- no need to freak out" Stella's eyes blazed till Joe placated her with "Besides you can get out any stain." He added classic just-for-Stella grin to really sell it.

Joe turns back to him with a questioning look.

"Macy" Nick says simply.

Joe shrugs as if to say "figures"

Stella winces in some form of apology. "She left you here? alone?" Stella asked

"She gave me a water bottle" Nick excuses.

"…ok…"

On the ride home Nick tries to casually ask Stella about Macy- he's pretty sure he failed at the casually part, no matter because Stella immediately starts to commend her best female friend. Nick is sad to learn how little he knows about their number one super fan.

He learns that Macy would've gotten MVP for nearly all the sports she participated in but, she refused to accept on the grounds that it was unfair to the other players if she were to get the title in so many different sports. Instead she only received it for soccer. Macy has plans to become a sports camp director, hopefully creating her own one day for troubled but talented youth. On her summers when she's not at a JONAS concert or helping at her mom's thrift store- she volunteered as a soccer coach for 7-9 year olds. Stella told him that Macy was one of the sweetest girls she knew, and her JONAS obsession was the only weird thing about her (Joe scoffed at this). Stella also attested to Macy's fierce loyalty and strength of friendship.

When she finishes praising Macy, Stella turns to him her eyes narrow in accusation

"Why all the questions Nick?"

"It was one question" Nick defends then adds as nonchalantly as possible "I'm just curious"

"Just curious?"

"Just curious." His eyes challenge hers

"Hmm." Stella turn to the front again "Ok" Nick can tell that though Stella was letting him drop the subject- she's not done with him.

Later in the afternoon when he and his brothers rehearse his mind is on one thing- and it's obvious that it's not the music.

Joe and Kevin are very irritated half an hour into it- and decide to give up 2 hours later when Nick's concentration doesn't improve. It was a strange switching of roles for them.

"That was the worst rehearsal ever." Joe whines loudly.

Kevin tips his head thinking "Well there was the one after cello girl-"

"Thank you Kevin" Joe sharply cut him off.

"I'm sorry guys" Nick said for the fourth and final time. "I'll be better tomorrow"

Joe and Kevin share a look and then lock eyes on Nick

"I will" Nick declares.

"Fine, whatever"

Nick didn't even bother to attempt any homework. If he couldn't concentrate on music, he sure wasn't going to be able to focus on chemistry. He had never experienced something like the after affects of that accidental kiss. Why Macy though?

Before the incident, he didn't think much of her.

She had dressed up Randolph as him!

Didn't anyone else think that was slightly (if not totally) creepy (or insane!)?

Stella and Joe just found it comical. Kevin actually said it was cute (of course he may have been talking about a stuffed otter playing a trumpet a fan (Macy) had sent him)

Nick knew that if she had dressed Randolph as either of his brothers they would find it equally disturbing as he did.

Macy had injured them and mauled (stripped) Joe in the middle of a hallway once. She fainted and hyperventilated when around them- why was it her?

One thing was certain he had to kiss her again- just to check if it was fluke. Nothing more.

* * *

**Sure Nick, you don't really like her... **

**Then of course you know how it all goes down. I just thought I'd post this alternate begining. I don't plan on writing out the whole thing again- because well, it's the same story... and I already wrote it. **


End file.
